Jaune Arc, Viking Warlord
by Nerdlydelicious
Summary: When the king of Atlas breaks his vow to the Arc clan of Vikings, that their new Jarl marry the daughter of the king and become his heir, Jarl Jaune leads his armies to conquer Atlas and to take that which was sworn to him by force and blade. But though he must take the kingdom by force, he may find that the princess is perfectly willing to let him conquer her...


Finally.

He had hunted across the high seas, destroying everyone and everything that stood in his path. Mighty ocean leviathans, rival warlords, they had all fallen to him. His viking horde had rampaged across the south lands, razing mighty fortresses to the ground and driving his enemies before him as he pursued his quarry across Atlas.

And now she was finally within his grasp.

Many years ago, when Jaune was but a babe, his father, the Jarl of the Arc clan at the time, had made a pact with the king of Atlas, who's lands had experienced raids for nearly a century from the hard bitten warriors of the north. The king of Atlas reached out to the Jarl in hopes that an agreement could be made to end the attacks on his territory. Jaune's father made only a single request: that his son marry the daughter of the king, and become heir to the throne. If the king agreed to this then the warriors of the Arc Clan would not only cease raiding Atlas lands, but they would actively patrol and protect the coastline of Atlas, keeping it and its people safe from rival nations, Grimm, and other raider clans. The king agreed, and for many years the blood of clan Arc was spilled to protect the people of Atlas.

Time passed, and Jaune grew into a mighty warrior in his own right. When he slew the great sea beast Jormungandr he presented its head to the king of Atlas and his daughter as proof of his worthiness and a gift to both his bride to be and his father in law to be. They were both visibly impressed, but Jaune had seen a look in the king's eyes that made him wary, a snake like deceitfulness that reminded him of the great ocean predator he'd slain, and Jaune would never fully trust the king again.

He was right to be so suspicious as it turned out.

Weiss and Jaune interacted often throughout the years. Every victory he won was dedicated to his bride to be, and visited the mighty capitol city of Atlas often to see her. Each time he brought her great gifts of wealth and the heads and hides of slain beasts to her, and it was not long before the wall behind the throne of Atlas was decorated end to end in trophies. At first the princess found the barbarian prince to be merely interesting, a distraction from the everyday drudgery of castle life and a change from the pompous sons of Atlesian nobility, but nothing more.

Then he'd taken her for her first journey across the sea. He'd shown her the beauty of the open waters, the freedom she had away from the castle and her father, and she had fallen in love with the ocean, and with him. Her father had been furious that she'd snuck out of the castle, bu the princess had kissed her new found love before they parted ways, and Jaune had known without doubt that he could never love a woman other than her.

In time's Jaune's father fell in battle, as was befitting a Norseman. His death was mighty, and he slew many foes before he died, ensuring his entry to Valhalla. The clan held a week long funeral for their fallen Jarl, for he had been a good leader, and when the celebration of his life ended, Jaune became the new Jarl, and he was adorned in the finest mail hauberk and gifted a sword of adamant and a round shield covered in the hide of the mighty sea beast he'd slain years ago.

When the time came for his princess to be brought to him for their wedding, the king betrayed the new Jarl. Instead of sending his daughter the king had sent an armada to destroy the Arc clan entirely, down to the last woman and child.

But Jaune had known the king of Atlas was a treacherous snake, and he'd prepared for this.

When the armada came they did so at night, thinking it would cover their approach. All it did was allow the viking longships to surround them unseen until it was far too late. The Vikings destroyed them utterly, slaying all who fought and adding those who surrendered to their forces, for if Jaune was to be king he could not annihilate those who would become his sworn men in the future. Onwards his horde drove, and with each victory his army grew in size. Many flocked to his banner, for the old king had been a treacherous snake, and Jaune was a hero to the folk of Atlas, as he more than any man of his clan had battled courageously to defend Atlas from outward threats. When his army marched on the lands of Atlesian nobility they swore loyalty to the new king or died, and their heirs would swear loyalty to Jaune. Many fortresses held by those men loyal to the old king put up stubborn resistance on his march, but each fell in turn, until finally only the capital of Atlas stood defiant to him. It did not remain so for long. Within the first day of his reaching the wall rebels against the old king opened the gates, and the city was taken with no bloodshed. Only the palace stood defiant, and it did not remain so for long. It took two days for the walls to fall as infighting ran amok in the ranks of the garrison, and the old king, feeble and weak, put up no resistance as Jaune's huscarls dragged him away in chains, stripped of his crown and kingly garments, and was clad in rags befitting only the meanest beggar.

And now, finally, she was his.

He threw open the door to her tower room. His massive armored frame, clad in his knee length hauberk and his adamant blade gleaming in his hand, seemed to fill the room as he stepped in. "I have come, as I have sworn," he said as he pushed the door closed.

* * *

He'd come for her. _Finally._

Weiss, princess of Atlas, had waited far too long for her lover, locked away in her tower. When her father the king had betrayed his agreement with Jaune's father he'd locked her away, telling her she would remain here until he'd selected a suitable husband for his daughter.

Her only interaction with the outside world had been her handmaidens, who'd brought information of Jaune's many victories in secret to Weiss, of his noble conduct greater than that of any noble man of Atlas. He had, in the war to conquer the country, proven his right beyond any doubt to the throne of Atlas.

And now finally he stood before her. His sword was in his hand, and it and his armor gleamed in the low candlelight that suffused her room. "I've waited for you," she whispered as she sat up on her bed. Her deep blue gown seemed to flow about her as she got to her feet and took a hesitant step towards her viking lover.

"And I have come for you," he said as he sheathed his blade and set aside his shield, "as I swore I would."

They closed the gap between them, and her arms wrapped around his torso as he pulled her in close and kissed her passionately, deeply. She felt his beard tickle her soft skin, moaned, and leaned deeper into the kiss. They stayed that way until they had to come up for air. She leaned back, still in his arms, and whispered, "let me help you take that armor off. It looks heavy."

She slipped her arms under the hem of the hauberk and lifted it up, kissing her way up his bare, muscular torso inch by slow, tantalizing inch as she lifted the hauberk up. She wasn't tall enough to get it over his head, and Jaune pulled it the rest of the way off and threw it to the side.

Jaune dropped to his knees before his love and slipped a hand under the hem of her beautiful gown and slowly, oh so slowly, kissed and nipped and licked his way up her body, until he had it off, and she stood bare save her undergarments before him, his powerful muscular arms around her waist as he continued to kiss the tops of her breasts and her neck as she moaned and writhed in pleasure under his ministrations. "T-the bed," she gasped, "take me to the bed, and then you can take me _on_ the bed." her skin was flushed, her breath was coming in heavy gasps, and the feeling of his hands and lips on her bare skin, his thick beard tickling her where it touched her, drowned out all other sensation.

Jaune lifted her in his arms easily, as though she weighed no more than a feather, and lay her across the bed. She spread her legs apart and he stepped between them, leaning over her as she ran her soft, cool hands over the warm chiseled torso of her viking warlord, tracing his abdominal muscles with delicate and feather light touches of her fingertips. She smiled as he felt him shiver over her, her light touches as effective on him as his heavier ones were on her. He bent lower over her, his pelvis pressed against hers, one arm around her waist and the other entangled her beautiful snow white hair. As he kissed and suckled on the supple skin of her neck, leaving love marks on her pale skin, she whispered in his ear. "Take me, conquer me. Make me yours in every way, my Warlord."

"As my love commands," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on the lobe. His lower hand moved from around her waist and slid down her bare side until it reached the pale blue piece of underwear that was the only thing between him and her womanhood, slipped a finger through the waistband...

And the door slammed open.

"Hey Weiss, have you seen Ru- _oh. My. God._"

Weiss _shrieked _and yanked the covers around herself as Jaune whirled around to see who had just busted into team RWBY's dorm room. "Get out!" the heiress squealed, "you didn't see anything, now _get out_!"

Yang Xiao Long stood dumbstruck in the door to her team's room, staring at a practically naked Weiss and a Jaune who wasn't wearing anything other than loose fitting pants, boots, and... and...

"Are- are you wearing a fake beard?" the brawler questioned her fellow blonde as she stared at him. Then her eyes slid down to the sword at his waist (no not _that _sword, though if the size of the tent in his pants was anything to judge by, he was packing a greatsword down there...), then to the discarded shield and chain hauberk, then back up to the fake beard. "Are you wearing a costume? Wait, are you two... _role playing_?!"

Jaune didn't answer, he was too busy staring dumb struck at Yang like a deer in the headlights. Weiss more than made up for his silence however.

"Out!" She shrieked. "_OUT!_" Before Yang could do more than say, 'oh _shit!_' Weiss snatched up Mrytenaster and jabbed it at her teammate as though trying to impale her from afar, and with the flash of a quickly cast glyph was sent flying out of the doorway, and then the door slammed shut and the lock turned in place. A few more glyphs later and the door into the room was barricaded by pretty much every piece of furniture in the room excluding the beds. Both Jaune and Weiss could still hear Yang howling with laughter on the other side. Eventually the sound grew distant as Yang walked down the hall, and silence fell over the two thoroughly embarrassed lovers.

"That... happened." Jaune said lamely as he sat by his girlfriend on the bed, who still had the covers pulled up to her chin. She muttered a few unkind words about her teammate's lack of appreciation for other people's privacy, and 'understanding the meaning of a goddamn sock on the doorknob.'

Jaune didn't have the heart or the death wish necessary to tell Weiss he'd actually forgotten to put a sock on the door knob.

"So... do you still want to... you know..." he shrugged.

His pint sized girlfriend stared at him for a few long moments, then let the covers drop away from her semi nude form.

With a sigh she lay on her back, and Jaune's heart rate tripled as she spread her legs open for him once more, a sultry smile on her face. "Come then, my Viking Warlord, claim your prize."

Jaune grinned like an idiot. "I love it when you get these ideas. We should do this more often." He wasted no time in getting right where he wanted to be, where he knew she wanted him to be, and went to work on his love.

"Hey, Jaune?"

His head poked up from between her legs to look at her flushed face. She smiled.

"You should grow a beard, I like the way it feels."

* * *

**Welp, this was a short one by my usual standards, but the muse hit me and I felt the need to bring life to this particular train wreck of a fic. The inspiration for this actually came from Mallobaude's one shot, 'Mistress of the Night'. It's a fun little read, and I suggest it to anyone looking for a good laugh. **

**I love you all, BBYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
